The Sitters
by killinmeasoftly
Summary: Because Beca gets Chloe fired from her summer job as a camp counselor, They take the job watching a house full of kids for two weeks, but can they handle the kids? Idea from "The Pacifier"
1. Chapter 1

**AN- sorry, i'm bored with my old story "because of Lindsay . if you want like a tidbit of how that plot would have went message me. This has the same idea as because of Lindsay, but a more intresting plot. **  
**Beca POV**  
As i sit in the diner, at the meeting with Mrs. Riley, i'm still thinking shit. shit. shit. This is all my fault. I got Chloe fired by accident by making her late all the time with my playful antics in the morning. It was just a summer job for a day camp. But, now i'm screwed. The next job we are facing **together** is watching a house full of six children, while their mother deals with things from their recently deceased father. I don't want to be rude, but i really want to know what happened.  
"babe, pay attention" Chloe whispers into my ear.  
Than, i hear Mrs. Riley Ramble on about each child.  
"The oldest is Jackson, he's 17, but he can't watch the kids because he's never home. He shouldn't be a problem."  
"Next, is Reese. She is 16, she's a good kid, also shouldn't give you any problems. She's really protective of Taylor."  
"Next, is Declan. He's 15, and i'm not going to lie, he is the definition of trouble maker."  
"Next is Taite, She's 14, quiet, shy and will probably keep to herself."  
"lastly, is Taylor, He's an infant, Chloe, you said you know the drill with infants?"  
"definatley" Chloe replied.  
"I thought there were six children?" I asked.  
"yes, this job was open right after the crash, right before we discovered Reese's twin sister, Megan, was in the car too with her dad" She replied sadly.  
"This s why none of my older kids can manage the house while i'm gone. They are grieving, and i want that to be their main concern. Also, the pay for the two week course is 3,000 dollars. Are you guys in?"  
My guilt and money had me hooked.  
"we're all in" i replied while Chlo smiled at me.

**Review for more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beca POV-**  
**As me and chloe pack our bags, it truly sinks in that i will really be living in this house with these kids for two weeks. But, it's worth it because i'm making 1,00 dollars. While, Chloe is making the pay of her camp job.**  
"Chloe?"  
"yes?" She answered.  
"i'm not interacting with the infant." I reminded her.  
"i wouldn't expect you to Hun." she told me  
We Throw our bags in the trunk and get ready for the 14 days that lie ahead.  
2 hours later-  
When we knock on the door, a young brunette boy with nice hair and freckles answers the door. He's wearing sunglasses and seems as if he's trying to act bad-ass.  
"You must be Declan." Chloe says.  
"You guessed right babe" he replied.  
i looked at Chloe a bit shocked. A taller brunette answers the door.  
"Declan, don't be a creep. Hi i'm Reese. Do you want to come settle in? My mom left only like 3 minutes ago." She told us. I like this kid. She's helpful.  
As we walk in, she takes chloes second bag, and shows up up to the guest room. It's huge, just like the rest of this house.  
"Would you like a tour?" Reese asked.  
"Yes please!" me and Chloe said at the same time.  
After she showed us every room, besides Megans, Chloe goes to set dinner, and i go to see the rest of the kids. The house was large, spotless and beautiful.  
Jackson wasn't here. (as expected by his mother) The baby, was fast asleep in his nursery. Declan was playing video games in the living room and Reese was studying.  
"Hey Reese, where's Taite?" I asked.  
"She's probably outside kicking a ball around or something, she has been a little closed of since the accident."  
"do you think it would be a good idea if i joined her?  
"I think it would be a great idea." Reese responded.

When i got outside, Taite was kicking a ball into a net. She was short, With long pretty brown wavy hair.  
"hey" i greeted  
"Are you Chloe?" She asked. Her voice was small and sweet.  
"Close, I'm beca."  
"I'm Taite" She said as we shared a simple handshake.  
"Why don't you come in for dinner?" I asked her.  
"okay one sec." She said as she ran and put all of her balls into a bag, but than just threw the bag on the ground. I gave her a questioning look.  
"So the dog doesn't get them" She clarified.  
'There's a dog?" i asked.  
"Yeah, a Beagle. Nothing too big."  
"Wanna sit down out here and talk before we go in?" I asked her.  
"Is this your way of asking for advice?" She asked.  
"Please!" i pleaded.  
Than she got right down into business.  
"Here's how it's probably going to go. Jackson, is always out with his girlfriend, and will probably never be home, between his girl, football and friends. Reese will be sweet and just generally either go out, or help you guys out. She's really good with Taylor. Declan, will try to make everything a challenge, he will gang up on you guys, or me. Lastly, Taylor is a baby. Nuff said."  
"Wow. That was really helpful, thank you."  
"It is all from the prospective you get your advice from, from my mothers point of view, it's all different, right?"  
"Right" I said. She's a smart kid. How old is she again?  
"What about you?" i asked.  
"What?" she replied.  
"You've talked about every one of your siblings, besides you yourself."  
"I can't predict the future, bro." she said smiling.  
"let's go eat" i told her smiling back at me.

**review. :)**


End file.
